The present invention relates to needle assemblies of the type used with medical patients for infusion or extraction of fluids, particularly the provision of such an assembly arranged to prevent the very dangerous needle sticks after the needle has been used with a patient.
It is now well known in the medical field that one of the most dangerous activities is the handling of needles and syringes after they have been used with patients. Such used needles may well be contaminated with active and dangerous microbes, involved with diseases such as hepatitis and AIDS. One of the most dangerous needle assemblies used in treatment of patients is the so-called butterfly needle employed to introduce intravenous solutions in a drip or continuous flow. In the hospital environment, it is probably one of the most dangerous, in terms of medical and maintenance personnel getting stuck after a needle has been used. Immediately after withdrawal, the conventional butterfly needle swings about rather freely. Nurses and other technicians are very prone simply to drop the used butterfly needle in a wastebasket.